An Unhappy Ending
by AsYouAre
Summary: All magic comes at a price but does that extend to love and happiness too? Robin Hood may have just found the woman of his dreams but it puts everything at stake and it might just tear them apart. Tavern one-shot for Outlaw Queen.


In a quaint village in the Enchanted Forest, dusk was fast approaching on the town square and while the clamor on the cobblestoned streets had died down, the party was just getting started in the downtown tavern. Robin Hood, a local thief, had just finished his daily round of thefts, a couple of towns over, and was now gaily celebrating his success along with his band of Merry Men.

Amongst the celebration, Little John, Robin's right hand man, was guffawing over at the next table and then attempted to quiet the room. "I have a story!" He bellowed once the room had settled a bit. "Okay so there was once this knight," a few groans, by those who'd heard the story before, erupted from the silence. "Oh quiet the lot of you! So there was once this knight and he went on this grand journey. Then the knight returned to the king's castle with prisoners, bags of gold and other riches from his victories. 'Tell me of your battles,' said the king. 'Well, sire,' said the knight, 'I have been robbing and stealing on your behalf for weeks, burning all of the villages of your enemies in the north.' The king was horrified and answered the knight, saying. 'But I have no enemies in the north.' 'Well,' said the knight, 'you do now.'"

Some of the patrons chuckled; others sucked their teeth and rolled their eyes. When the commotion in the pub began again, Winifred, the bar maid, made her way through the sea of men eyeing her and cat calling. Robin sometimes found himself wishing to be in better company but the Enchanted Forest offered slim pickings. "Oi, Winnie, what's a man gotta do around here to get a drink?" Robin called out to her.

"I think we both know the answer to that, handsome," Winnie batted her eyes coquettishly.

Robin didn't say anything but merely held up his cup. She carefully poured the ale into his glass while keeping a steady eye on him. It was so easy to flirt his way through anything. All he had to do was give a boyish grin and the ladies managed to melt; it was honestly an unmatched skill. While Winifred was pouring the liquid into the goblet, a breeze swept through the tavern. Robin didn't bother to look back at the new comer; the tavern was the place to be at this time of the evening. He smiled graciously up at Winnie and then winked, giving her permission to move on. As he watched after her, he finally got a glimpse of the new arrival walking up to the bar. She was wearing a long white gown and had almost equally long, dark brown hair which was fashioned in impetuous, soft curls. Robin watched as she carefully lifted her left side so that she could ease herself up onto a bar stool.

"Well hey there, Robin, wanna treat a girl to a drink?" Mirabelle, the tavern harlot, wedged herself between him and another Merry Man, blocking his view of the elusive new stranger. Normally, Robin would have paid mind to Mirabelle and flirted the night away with her but he stared right past her this time, captivated by the other woman. He steadily convinced himself that this woman was just a shiny new toy, a fresh face to flirt with, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had this bizarre pull towards her.

"You aimin' to drill a hole in her back or somethin'?" Little John teased as he came up beside him.

Robin shook his head and recovered, chuckling, "Well I'd like to drill something somewhere."

Little John gave a hefty chortle, slapping Robin on the back. "You gonna go talk to her mate? Or shall I?" He made a movement in her direction but Robin caught his arm. Eyeing Little John, Robin stood up and took in a deep breath. Was he nervous? It was a foreign feeling; he'd never felt skittish around a woman before. But he couldn't deny the ensuing panic building up in his chest.

Winifred was sliding a drink at the girl as Robin finally approached her, "Here ya go, honey, one ginger root water."

Robin felt his groove coming back as he clicked his tongue. The woman jerked her head to look at him. "You," she breathed out.

Did he do something wrong? His eyes grew large; did he sleep with her and forget about it? Or worse, did he steal from her and she found out? He thought about just apologizing and groveling but then thought against it. She hadn't slapped him and she didn't look offended so maybe he missed something. "Me?" He tried to play it off.

The woman shifted her demeanor, "Yeah." She gave this short, light-hearted laugh. "You have a problem with my drink order?"

Robin smirked and ran his tongue across his teeth, "Well, I mean, who comes to a pub and orders ginger root water?"

"I beg your pardon," She tried to play like she was offended.

He shrugged and turned to Winifred, "Oi Winnie, give me your best bottle of ale. I think this fair, young woman needs a bit of a taste of what she's missin'."

"You want to have a drink with me?" The woman sounded incredibly surprised. He knew that he was devilishly handsome and, perhaps, he had the reputation that he was the man to get with, but he didn't understand why this enchanting creature was worried. He nodded in confirmation. However, she merely shook her head and smiled, "What makes you think that I want to have a drink with you?"

This time, Robin was the one who was surprised. He'd never had a woman play coy with him in such a way that he couldn't read her. He was thwarted. He stumbled over his thoughts trying to get a good comeback. He curled his lips inward, "Well come with me and you can find out." Really? Was that the best he had?

The woman tilted her head. He could tell that that she was trying to seem affronted. Winifred handed him the bottle and two glasses and Robin nodded a thank you. He pushed off of the bar and walked away. Looking back he smirked, "You coming?" He turned back to walk towards the middle of the pub, knowing, or at least hoping, that she was following.

The woman walked up beside him once he'd stopped in the center of the bar. He grinned smugly and then whispered, "You ready?"

She shifted her eyes from side to side, "For what?"

"To run."

She furrowed her brow and went to ask a question but Robin tugged her hand, jetting out of the tavern. They didn't say anything as they scurried through the streets. He was surprised that she was willingly running with him, unsure of where they were going, why they were running or what they were even doing. A beautiful woman with a careless spirit; and just when he thought this woman couldn't get more attractive.

Once they'd finally stopped in a nearby field, she breathlessly asked what that was all about to which Robin held up the bottle in response. "Well I didn't really want to be there when we finished this bottle and I couldn't pay for it."

"YOU STOLE THAT?!" She yelled incredulously.

"No, I just took it out and didn't plan on paying for it. Besides, they love me there; I'll be forgiven in no time," he dismissed. Perhaps stealing on the first date wasn't terribly ideal.

She looked taken aback for a few minutes and then softened. Narrowing her eyes, she feigned suspicion, "So you're a thief…"

"If we're tossing around labels, aren't you technically known as the Queen?" He teased.

She paused, looking shocked, then sobered, "I prefer Regina."

"Regina, a lovely name." He took her hand and kissed it.

"So you know who I am?"

It honestly took him a few minutes but he knew she'd looked familiar. The news of the king's marriage had extended all over the Enchanted Forest and Robin didn't live beneath a rock. Plus, he'd been in the kingdom's village many a time and had heard plenty of her and perhaps spotted her once. He wasn't absolutely certain until now but it was of no consequence. "Well your reputation precedes you."

Robin took Regina to the center of the field to sit and talk. She warily watched him as she sipped her ale, "So is this where you take all your women?"

"Honestly, you are the first. I only take special women out here." He beamed.

"Like the Queen," she replied dumbly. "Are buttering me up or something?"

It was true that normally, given the opportunity, he would have taken advantage of the situation but in this circumstance that was the furthest thing from his intentions. He was taken with Regina for who knows what reason; unless he subconsciously was after her riches. But Robin was almost certain that that wasn't it. He felt different with Regina; his heart raced, his palms were sweaty, and he was nervous. She was special. Robin teased her anyway, leaning close to her, "Is it working?" She released a lilting laugh in response. "Tell me more about yourself," he continued.

"Well I'm the Queen as you know," she looked down at her ring and turned it, clearly running far away with her thoughts. "I'm bound in this loveless contract, all because I _coincidentally _saved some brat from a speeding horse."

"You married the king for saving a child?" Robin tilted his head to the side. He could see that whatever Regina was thinking about troubled her. What was so problematic about saving a child from a dangerous situation and getting fame and fortune for her good deed?

Regina proceeded to tell him all about Snow White and her vindictive mother. He listened intently as she told him all about this man named Daniel, who was a stable boy on her estate. They'd fallen in love and were planning to run away with one another. Except then the princess, Snow White, tattled. Regina and Daniel were cornered and then confronted by her mother Cora, a woman many in the Enchanted Forest had come to fear. Robin continued to listen as she told him about how Cora ripped out Daniel's heart and crushed it despite Regina's pleading. Regina eventually married the king and now here they were.

"I'm sorry," He instinctively reached for her hand. She didn't flinch.

She drew circles in the grass with her other hand, "It's not your fault."

Robin could hear the heartbreak etched in her voice and it hurt him. He knew that he'd just met this woman but he desperately wanted to soothe her pain. He'd never experienced such heartbreak and he never hoped to. He perked up with a new thought, "So run away. Everyone deserves a second chance, Regina. C'mon you could come with me and we, I mean myself and my Merry Men, can protect you. Don't go back to that horrible castle. Stay here; we'll take care of you."

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple. Not to mention, I'm sure my mother has already thought about that. And I wouldn't put it past Leopold either," Regina muttered bitterly. She'd now taken to ripping up the grass.

"Why do you stay with such a wretched man or give way to such an evil woman?" Concern danced across his face.

"Leopold isn't terrible. He's never done anything truly wrong to me aside from offering me a life I didn't want. His little brat, on the other hand, I could do without. And as for my mother, she raised me and I think she really does want what's best for me."

"By trading you off to some king after murdering your fiancé?" He furrowed his brow and frowned.

Regina didn't answer, but instead succumbed to silence. Robin didn't say anything else either; he knew he'd made his point. He honestly felt terrible that Regina had been bullied into this life. He clutched her hand tighter, giving it a small squeeze. She interrupted her staring contest with the ground to give a tight smile to Robin.

"So tell me more about you," She flipped her hair of her shoulder.

Robin told her all about his life growing up as a boy on his farm. His father left when he was small and his mother died in his adolescence. He then committed himself to a life of outlawry after having everything taken from him. He took his horse and the clothes on his back and left Locksley in hopes of finding something better. That was when he befriended Little John and together they banded up a few more men and went full speed ahead for this new lifestyle.

Robin and Regina talked on and on about who they were and who they wanted to be while downing the bottle of ale. They'd since abandoned the glasses and had taken to merely drinking straight from the bottle. It was quite unlady-like but Robin only admired her more for it. As a matter of fact, Robin admired every bit of her. How she could manage to put on a brave face through all the manipulation and abuse was beyond him. Eventually, they went on to talk about their favorite parts of the Enchanted Forest and where they'd like to visit, while mindlessly weaving their fingers together.

Regina looked up and slowly popped up from the ground. "Oh no, dawn is approaching."

Realizing this probably meant that she needed to leave; he stood up too but kept his eyes glued to the ground. Together, they walked back in the direction of the tavern. Before they reached their destination, he stopped. "Will I ever see you again?" He asked quietly, actually nervous for her response.

"I certainly hope so." She stepped towards him.

"Well would you like me to escort you back to wherever you need me to, m'lady?"

"No it isn't necessary. I have other means of transportation. But thank you," She placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Robin wavered a little. Though he was highly inebriated, he decided not to take advantage of the opportunity to kiss Regina. Their kiss would come in time. "Well goodnight then," he finally breathed out.

"Goodnight." She smiled, her eyes gleaming with the red of the coming dawn.

Robin ambled down the street back out of the town square to return to his camp. But then he realized he'd forgotten to go back to pay for the ale. He was a thief but he was also a gentleman. Although, he'd probably never tell Regina what he was doing. He only really 'stole' it for the high and to frankly look adventurous. He was fairly certain it worked. Robin trotted back to the tavern and walked into pay. He extended the payment to Winifred, who was in a state of disbelief.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is Robin Hood, paying for something he stole?" Winnie placed her hand over her heart.

"Oh shut it," he rolled his eyes. "Don't think that this'll become a regular thing. But I wanted to make sure you knew that that bottle was worth every coin."

"One night with her and who has she turned you into? She must have been… good." She raised her eyebrows on the last word.

"I haven't even kissed her yet, Winnie."

Winifred's eyes widened, "Did she replace you with another Robin Hood?"

"No she's just…" He paused, skimming his thoughts for a worthy word, "stunning in every way and I just don't want to mess this up with her."

The tavern door opened and orange light from the rising sun poured in, along with a frosty breeze. Robin looked over to see Regina who seemed equally surprised to see Robin there. She took large paces to reach him.

"What are you doing here?" They exclaimed together. They took a moment to laugh over the serendipity and then straightened back up to get their answers. Robin nodded with an 'oh' when he realized that Regina was here to pay for the bottle. As much as he'd hoped she'd returned for him, she did seem surprised that he was there which more than likely meant her intentions weren't as he desired.

She scanned his face as she moved in closer to him, "Did they forgive you that quickly?"

Robin flushed, "Well, they tend to forgive you when you pay for what you stole."

"You paid for it?"

"Just because I didn't want to pay for it, didn't mean I wasn't going to. Besides, a lady such as yourself shouldn't have to drink from stolen things… which I'm assuming is why you're here as well."

Regina shifted her eyes to the tavern floor, grinning sheepishly.

"Someone loses faith quickly," he sneered, moving closer to her. Regina tried to explain that that wasn't true but Robin cut her off. "It's okay, Regina. I'm not angry with you. How could I be angry with someone as wonderful, kind, and pure hearted as you?" Robin had since moved even closer, leaving nothing but a sliver of space between them. He tilted her chin up. "You're sensational."

Regina blushed but managed a large grin. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"My mentor said that there's a monster inside of me." She turned away from him.

"Regina, the woman I know is the furthest thing from a monster." Robin gripped her chin a little tighter so that she could see the honesty in his eyes. Then he leaned down, closing the gap between them, and moved his hand to her cheek. He pressed his lips to hers and they fell into one another. The rest of the tavern faded away as the kept their lips locked. Robin could've stayed like this forever.

Regina eventually broke the kiss, "I must go now. But I hope to return soon." She beamed up at him.

"I shall see you again soon, I hope." He gave another light kiss upon her lips to which she gladly returned.

She slowly pulled away and stumbled backwards towards the door, "Hope is a powerful thing." And with that she was gone, becoming just another part of the dawn outside. Robin didn't move but stood and watched the door as if Regina would reappear. Biting his lip, he rubbed the back of his neck. He hoped that hope was strong enough to bring them back together.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hope apparently worked because Regina returned for three weeks straight. There were a few nights that she had to stay away and she forewarned him- he preoccupied himself with other things. But for the most part, they were together nightly during the king's absence. He was away on business with another kingdom. Regina told him that she was pretty sure it was possibly a merger of sorts but she didn't know much. Leopold wasn't terribly keen on sharing his plans with Regina; she was merely there to be a pretty face for his pleasure.

They'd spent their three weeks getting to know more about one another and, of course, kissing each other again. They spent time in various places, mostly in what had now been deemed as 'their field.' But they'd also spent time in the tavern. Everyone there had warmed up to Regina. Robin had asked that no one even acknowledge that she was queen. That wasn't something she wanted to talk about and he needed everyone to respect that. Regina had become one of them. As a matter of fact, had Robin been unaware of her back story, he would've wondered how she hadn't hung around the bar before. He spent much of the three weeks trying to get her to see that she belonged here with him, with everyone at the tavern. Robin knew it was easier said than done but all she had to do was stay. They could start a life together; he would protect her.

Regina told Robin on the last day of their three weeks that Leopold would be returning the next day and it might be awhile before they saw each other again. Robin pleaded in futility for her to stay, to not return to her castle that night, as he'd done many nights previous. A man could try, right? She kindly refused and then left again. One day, he'd convince her to stay.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been a fortnight since Regina had returned. Robin was steadily losing hope that she'd ever come back. He'd since returned to focusing on his adventures of thievery. He gathered his Merry Men around his table to brief them on his newest future conquest. "Okay men," he hollered above the noise. "I have my eye on something new. There's this farm not far from here. And they have this magnificent steed. My goal is to fetch that horse and get some decent coinage off of it. Tomorrow, we will go by nightfall and strike. Once we've gotten it, we'll return it to the camp and if there's time, come here and celebrate. Well, what say ye my Merry Men? Are you with me?!" The men whooped and cheered in their support as some raised their goblets.

When the noise waned away, a smaller, more petite voice spoke up, "Don't stop celebrating on my account."

Robin whipped around to see the very face he'd been dying to catch just a glimpse of for two weeks. "Regina!" He exclaimed, swinging his legs out of the table bench. He ran over to her and lifted her up, spinning her around as he enveloped her in his arms. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

She was wearing another white dress, quite similar to her previous attire. Robin took in every inch of her that he could; from her delicate, dark locks to the scar garnishing her upper lip. He eyed her lips and lingered there, admiring the one white line that interrupted the soft pink hue of the rest of her lips. Robin wondered where the scar had come from but he wasn't sure that it was right to pry this early on. But God, she was beautiful despite her flaws.

"Someone loses faith quickly," she teased with his words from the first night they met, to which Robin assured her that that was the furthest from the truth and that he was merely concerned for her wellbeing. She grinned as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "So what was that I heard when I was walking in?"

Robin smiled sheepishly, knowing how much Regina disliked his outlaw lifestyle; well the stealing part anyway. "It was nothing."

She returned that with a look of snarky disbelief. Robin dropped his gaze to the floor. He honestly felt bad whenever she caught him in the midst of mischief; almost as if he craved to be a better man for her. But it didn't make much sense because they'd just met. Who was this woman to barge into his life, making him change his ways? Despite his resistance he found himself saying, "If it pleases m'lady, I will not go on my quest tomorrow."

"You know," she moved in closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, "it would really please your lady if you didn't go on a quest again." Smiling, Regina bit her lip and surveyed Robin. He couldn't believe that he was actually considering changing who he was for this woman. But when she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, all reasons against changing faded away.

Robin broke the kiss, holding Regina tightly to him. "Regina, are you trying to make an honest man out of me?"

She leaned in closely to him again, "If it is the last thing I do." She simpered and then kissed him again, more sultry this time.

Robin enjoyed her determination. Regina wasn't trying to change him but to metamorphosize him and he couldn't help but appreciate that. She saw the potential in him. She saw enough goodness in him to not give up on him. He was thankful for her persistence and understanding, but most importantly for her faith in him. How had he gotten so lucky as to come across the most magnificent woman he had ever met in his entire lifetime?

"Can we go sit and talk privately?" She whispered.

Robin felt trepidation surge through his veins. Something was wrong, he could sense it. He placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her to a corner booth. She sighed and sat down, folding her hands together across the table. Robin placed his atop hers. She glanced up and smiled fondly at him.

"I think he knows…" Regina muttered quietly.

"The king?"

"Mhm," she mused. "We were in the gardens the other day and he asked me if I'd met someone special while he was gone."

Robin felt anxiousness settle in. He knew they should have run. "How does he know?"

"I think he had me followed. I may have been followed tonight but I had to see you."

Robin swallowed the anxiety, "You're crazy, woman."

"I know," She moved her hands so that she could hold his. She rubbed her thumb across his hand. "I don't know what to do."

"You know what I'm going to say, Regina."

"Do you think we could do it? Run off together and live a happy life?"

"It was possible with your Daniel, right?" She flinched at the mention of her deceased fiancé. He muttered a quick apology. He hated that he threw that in her face and it wasn't a good point, really, because Daniel did die. But this time Regina wouldn't make the fatal mistake of getting caught by Snow White. Not to mention, Robin wasn't scared of the king or her malevolent mother. Perhaps he should have been but he cared so deeply for Regina that nothing and no one could stand in his way. "Look, I know Daniel died and that was difficult for you but have faith in me, Regina. I won't die on you, not without a long, hard fight. I believe in us; we can do this. We can be happy. _You_ can be happy. You're not doomed to suffer. There's a bright future for you."

Regina smiled affectionately, "Okay."

"Okay? As in you want to do this?"

"Yes," She nodded profusely. "Let's run away and live happily ever after."

Robin jumped out of the booth, rushing to her side and pulling her out. He gave her a quick kiss. Then he pulled on her hand, uttering a 'let's go'. Together they told Winifred goodbye and then Robin jumped on a table in the center of the tavern. "Ladies and mongrels," he announced, "I know this is sudden but I must bid you adieu. I have found a treasure that I must get on my own and I cannot let it slip through my fingers. I do not know when I will see you again. But I need you all to understand that this is the most important quest of my life." Little John was the first to start whooping in Robin's defense; soon enough, the entire room broke out into cheering. Robin signaled Regina to come over to the table. He extended his hand to her, which she took, and he pulled her up onto the table with him. Pulling her close, he then dipped her and planted a kiss on her lips. The room roared louder. She giggled as they broke apart and he raised her back up. "Farewell, my friends. I hope to see you all again someday." He hopped down from the table and then helped Regina down. "Shall we, m'lady?"

The two ran out of the tavern, fueled by the prospect of their happy ending. However, when they reached the streets outside, they were stopped by a creature, the Blue Fairy. Robin had never met her personally but he'd heard enough about her to know who she was.

"And just where do you think you're going, your Majesty?" She flittered her wings.

Regina stood speechless. Robin gripped her hand, "It doesn't matter where we're going. It's none of your business."

She lilted, "I think it's business of the king, don't you?"

"Be gone fly, you're not wanted. We don't have to listen to you," He pulled Regina past the Blue Fairy.

"Do you want him to end up like your precious fiancé?" She yelled after them. She was going for Regina's heartstrings this time, tugging them in just the right way to get her to buckle.

"Don't listen to her," he hissed.

"Regina, the king is being warned, right now. You know as well as I do that Robin Hood will be put to death immediately if you actually get caught."

It wouldn't be difficult to frame him. They'd make him look like a petty thief who was trying to take advantage of the queen. No one would pity him and they'd make sure to shut Regina up. They could play it off so easily. But Robin didn't mention it. He put on a brave face and attempted to appear unaffected.

"I'm not afraid of him," Regina said with a small voice.

"If you care for his," the Blue Fairy gestured at Robin, "sake, you should be terrified."

"Why can't he just let me be happy?" Regina pleaded.

"Regina, I know this doesn't make much sense but you are a very important girl. One day, you will see how important you are but for now, I think that you should accept what I'm about to offer you. Many people are desperate for you not to walk away from this tavern with Robin Hood, not just the king."

"And what's your motive?" Robin piped up.

"My boss sent me."

"And who's that?" He pressed.

"No one you need to worry about. But Regina, there's also Rumplestiltskin and Cora who would wreak havoc if they knew the truth. If you love this man, you won't subject him to this horrible fate."

"I can fend for myself," Robin growled. He was so concerned with the fairy encroaching on his happy ending that he'd disregarded the 'love' part.

"What are you offering?" Regina spoke up.

Robin shot her a glance. The Blue Fairy, however, grinned at her conceding, "A memory curse. I will replace your memories with different ones. You would've not gone into the tavern. Instead, you left and returned to your palace. Robin Hood would resume is regular life as would you. He would know nothing of you, other than the fact that you are queen and you would know nothing of him."

"Can you guarantee his happiness?"

The Blue Fairy mulled over her answer, "I think that my boss can see to that. Do we have a deal?"

"I want a contract," Regina blurted out. "I need confirmation that he will be safe and happy."

There was a puff of light blue smoke and a large paper appeared in Regina's hands.

"Regina," Robin grabbed her hand. "Don't do this. I'm not concerned; we can make it out. We'll be fine. I have faith in our happy ending."

Regina shifted her gaze between him and the Blue Fairy.

"Consider wisely, Regina. Just remember what happened to Daniel, and that was only at Cora's knowledge. Are you really willing to sacrifice him for a chance at a happy ending you may not get? Don't be selfish, Regina. It ruined you once, it'll ruin you again."

Regina studied the paper. Robin saw the confusion in her eyes. He whispered to her that he didn't need a protector and that he wasn't scared. He pleaded with her not to give up on them. She took in a sharp breath and tears flooded her eyes. She looked up but only looked straight ahead; she didn't look at Robin or the Blue Fairy. "I'm sorry," She murmured.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In a tavern in a tiny village, Robin Hood was celebrating his most recent conquest with his Merry Men. But they were unaware of a new plan he had for them tomorrow. He banged his fist on the table to get everyone's attention. The room fell to silence and he stood. "Men!" He raised his glass. "I have my eye on something new. There's this farm not far from here. And they have this magnificent steed. My goal is to fetch that horse and get some decent coinage off of it. Tomorrow, we will go by nightfall and strike. Once we've gotten it, we'll return it to the camp and if there's time, come here and celebrate. Well, what say ye my Merry Men? Are you with me?!" The men of the pub cheered loudly, agreeing with Robin's new plan. "Good! We strike tomorrow!" The men cheered again.

Somewhere not far from there, a fairy lost her wings.


End file.
